A drive system includes a motor; an inverter that includes a plurality of switching elements (transistors) and a plurality of diodes connected in parallel to the plurality of switching elements and that is configured to drive the motor by switching of the plurality of switching elements; and a battery that is connected with the inverter via a power line. A proposed configuration of the drive system shifts the inverter to a three phase-on (three phase short circuit) state, when the inverter is in a gate blocking state, a reverse voltage generated with rotation of the motor is higher than a direct current voltage of the inverter, and an electric power input into the battery is higher than a predetermined electric power (as described in, for example, JP 2011-172343A). This drive system performs such control to suppress an excessively high electric power from being input into the battery and suppresses the direct current voltage of the inverter from becoming excessively high.